


Sometimes Things Need To Be Left Broken

by BlueFlamesStrike



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Frisk is precious, Gay, HES REALLY GAY, Heavy Angst, He’s like 18 or smth, Humans Suck, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Older Frisk, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a dick, Reader panics a lot, Sans Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, So much angst, Soul Sex, The reader needs a hug, and a teenager, cuz why not?, except For the humans, lgbtq+, like a Mega dick, monsters are The best, reader doesn’t care anymore, reader has ptsd, reader is a badass, reader is gay af, reader is super nice, reader loves space, sans is a dick in the beginning, so much magic, tattoo artist boi, tattoos are the best, we all like to break the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlamesStrike/pseuds/BlueFlamesStrike
Summary: In a universe where the monsters make it up to the surface and tattoos are used to show personality and any social status the monsters meet Y/N, a professional tattoo artist with world renowned fame. But just because they are world famous doesn’t mean that they act like they are, and it doesn’t mean that they don’t have their own shit to deal with. But soon after their meeting shit starts to go down. Can Y/N build up the will to help protect his new friends? Or is time already running out?





	1. Tattoos Of Flowers

          I never really was the good guy, the hero, the protagonist even. I wasn’t really built for that, my foundations being a fucked up backstory and lonely career and all. Oh wait, doesn’t that make me perfect for the role?

          Well, I guess I could never give enough shits to be considered anything other then the loner, the attention whore, the fuck-up. And I mean- I’m used to it now; the constant patronizing behind my back, the threats and actions that fill my soul with gunpowder to the point where I just wish, wish that someone would light a match and set it off. I’d gotten used to it. Now that’s not to say that in the beginning it wasn’t difficult. Because it fucking was, the badgering and manipulating that surrounded me was fucking unbelievable.

          High School may have been rough, but my home life was hell. The only solace I got back then was the back alley bar that allowed minors, because why the fuck not? It’s actually kind of ironic, now it’s those places that I’ve went and shut down with my own teeth and fists. Breaking in and threatening the owner to either change their conditions or be shut down ‘permanently’ (aka change of management). It’s always a 50/50 chance… all I know is that I opened a helluva lot more tattoo parlors this year.

          “Sir?” Heh, I’m not the smartest tool in the shed, “Sir!” But I get the job done, and smarts aren’t needed for art. “Y/N!” I turned to my employee, he was a good two or three inches away from me, worry etched into his features. “What up fucker?” He gave a small chuckle, “you were zoning out again boss, you have a customer.” I wave my hand at him dismissively as I stand up from my chair in the break room. “Break time’s over, get back to work bitch.” “Yes sir!” He gave a fake salute before marching out the back door, taking care of some other business most likely.

          **“Ding!”** The bell in the front shouted, earning an annoyed, “coming!” from me as I sauntered into the front room, approaching the cash register before looking at the customer. “What do you want sir?” I spoke on autopilot, that is… before I saw just what I was dealing with.

          I froze, **“WHY HELLO THERE, HUMAN! I AM HERE TO GET ONE OF… what do you call them again? OH YES, TATTOOS!”** _wha-but who? Where?_  I couldn’t help but look up at the tall monster flabbergasted, _it’s been a while since I’ve seen a monster in this part of Oregon._  I rested my head on my hand as I leaned into the counter, “got anything specific in mind? And do you have a special design already sketched out or would you like me to design you one?” The tall **(gigantic)** skeleton smiled before ushering the ‘child’ that was with him forwards, “well fuck me gently with a chainsaw, you’re Frisk. That fucker on tv saving the monsters’ asses!” The kid named Frisk came up to the counter, they were taller then they used to be. _How many years had it been since I’d last seen him?_

          [Long time no see Y/N! It sure has been a while hasn’t it? How’s your rebel life leading ya?] I gave the kid an unamused look as I walked around the counter and gently grabbed his arm and lead him to the tattoo chair in one of the separate rooms, the giant skeleton following. “I’m not a fucking rebel, I’m just living and life is shit, and **fuck** what’s wrong with this thing?!” I growled out as I forcibly shoved the armrests down into position. “Fucking piece of shit-“ the skeleton looked at me from the corner of my vision with a surprised look, I turned to him “calm down skelly boi, I curse, what the fuck ever grow up.” I swear to fuck he gave me the biggest smile ever and said, **“AS LONG AS LITTLE FRISK HERE DOESN'T MIND THEN NEITHER DO I! PLUS YOUR ESTABLISHMENT IS PRETTY BONE-RIFIC IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!”** I simply gave him a neutral expression, “so that's where the kid picks it up.” **“OH SANS! ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE YOU LAZY BONES!”** I glared at the two skeletons, “okay who’s getting the tattoo here? Whoever it is jump in the seat and everyone else can fuck off.” The short skeleton named sans simply shifted where he stood before shooting me a murderous look. If I heard another monster talk about my soul I was gonna kill em.

          Frisk came and jumped up on the chair, shewing the others away with promises that they’d be safe. “So- workin’ with the monsters now huh?” I said as I fiddled with my drawing tablet, with equipment advancing fast nowadays I had to keep my facility as the most advanced in the area.

          For my tattoo parlor was the speak of downtown Ebott, everything was machine operated and I was mainly as the standby Incase anything bad happened, and for editing artwork accordingly. But I must admit, it was hard to keep up in such a competitive environment, and Frisk could tell I was stressed to the BONE.

          [Yeah, but it seems that you had more trouble than I did when I was gone.] I shot him a cocky smirk, “What? Becoming the new monster anti-Christ wasn’t hard enough for you?” He shook his head at me before pulling out his tattoo design from his jacket pocket, “where would you like this?” [collarbone, please] “ayyy look at you, you even picked up a set of manners while you were gone!” [SHUT THE FUCK UP] he yelled angrily with his hands as he tried to kick me from my position at the end of the chair. “Calm down tiger, you want this tattoo or not?” [But in all seriousness…] Frisks hands were moving softly, almost hesitantly. [Are you doing alright? When I got back I heard about a lot of stuff that went down while I was gone. It didn’t sound pretty…] I watched his hands sign and I could only feel nostalgic for the old days where we would just sit around and talk, but now this was different. “I’m living aren’t I? That’s good enough for me,” _no it’s not,_  Frisk looked at me warily. [Take care of yourself-] his signing paused and I looked up at his face, he was on the verge of tears. [Promise?] I smiled at him before ruffling his hair gently, “I’m gonna be alright kiddo. I’m old enough to know how to live by now.” The kid looked at me with a face that told me that he was not buying it, “Frisk give me more faith than that! I’ve grown up quite a bit since you became the anti-Christ!”

Frisk hit me for that one.

It hurt.

A lot.

 

We had just finished up applying the tattoo when it had happened. “Come here, so-“ I began to say as I lifted up a piece of thin see through wrap. “Put this on it, and this lotion every few hours okay? Don’t want it to become infected or fall out, got all that fucker?” He smiled at me and nodded his head vigorously, [yup! All set!] I ruffled his hair one more time for good measure then brought him back out into the main room, so that they could pay for the tattoo.

          “Your child is ready, come get him!” The tall skeleton was busy making friends with my employee, who had decided to come out of the woodwork when I came back out. Discussing spaghetti recipes of some sort, it made me feel warm, like I was at home eating my mother’s cooking and talking about tomorrow’s dinner recipe. I quickly brushed the thought away, “35g for the tattoo.” The short skeleton had been waiting in front of the cash register when I had entered, he probably wanted to leave as fast as I wanted to get away from him. I didn’t have anything against monsters, no no. I wasn’t racist, he handed me the 35g’s, I just think that they didn’t quite think the whole thing through. Now that they were on the surface what were they going to do? That had been their life dream for so long…

 

**_ The weather was almost unbearably hot. _ **

**_ It was as if I was standing in a sauna, fully clothed. _ **

**_ My hands were shaking, _ **

**_ And my vision was cloudy. _ **

**_ Distorted shapes and colors meshing to form one definitive barrier. _ **

**_ Everything was burning, _ **

**_ Pain, so so so much pain. _ **

**_ Anguished screams… _ **

 

[-or like this?] Frisk seemed to be talking, I jolted back into reality to see just the end of what he had been signing. {Sorry I didn’t quite catch that Frisky} I signed back with steady hands, _it was so hot just moments ago, so why is it suddenly ice cold?_  Frisk sighed at me with a small laugh and re-signed, [So do I apply it thickly like this, or like this?] I watched him make a few smears of lotion before I pointed at the correct one, explaining how it helps let it breathe while still moisturizing the skin. He nodded at me before nudging sans with their non tattooed side before sliding away to chat with the taller skeleton.

          “so..“ sans started, keeping a level look as he watched me cash the money and hand him his receipt. “How does a person like you know the kid?” I cocked an eyebrow at him, “well aren’t you acting a little out of character, I thought the canon sans was a bit more discreet than this.” He sputtered, “found another person to break the fourth wall huh?” I winked at him, “you know it.”

          “But in all seriousness…” he said tilting his head towards me. I sighed, leaning against the counter boredly, “me and the kid used to be pretty decent friends a few years back, I say decent because we didn’t know each other too well. Like I didn’t know his parents’ names or his background, just like how he didn’t know mine.” “So it’s just coincidence that your LOVE is so high?” He growled out, “don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt the kid. If I do please take pleasure in gutting me slowly.”

         He had started to speak when suddenly a loud crash, like thunder, burst through the room, the room filling up with artificial light in a blast. The whole shop freaked out, a second passed before the windows broke and the room was filled with harsh wind and flying glass. “Eek!” Frisk screamed in fear and panic as the taller skeleton jumped into action and grabbed Frisk, protecting them from the glass and wind. sans quickly dove over to Frisk and threw up a bone wall. While I grabbed my employee and dragged her beneath the counter. It all happened within the span of a few seconds and after about 20 seconds the wind just stopped. I rose above the counter, “what the fuck was that?!” I yelled out angrily as I jumped over the counter and peered out the now hollow windows.

 

**_ Dust, and blood were all that filled the area.  _ **

**_ The fog seemed to be the ash itself,  _ **

**_ Filling the area with the smell of burnt bones and charred fur. _ **

**_ I was wearing goggles and a mask to prevent myself from breathing in the ashy air. _ **

**_ This was all so fucked up. _ **

**_ I could see monster and human bodies lying on the ground, _ **

**_ People screaming and begging for mercy and help.  _ **

**_ And I simply kept standing there.  _ **

**_ The ash. _ **

**_ I wish it would’ve just… _ **

 

          Outside the windows, in the town square stood a tall golden monster, with soft looking clean fur.

 

**_ Charred fur. _ **

 

          And gentle eyes, holding a bouquet of yellow flowers.

 

**_ “She wanted to see the flowers” _ **

 

          I simply stood there wide eyed, there was no way, no possible way that it could be him. sans had come to stand beside the doorway, “Papyrus come here,” he said calmly as Papyrus **(giant skeleton)** anxiously walked over to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Asriel?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter took a lot of rewriting and rethinking and rewriting and rethinking. Longest chapter I’ve ever wrote to anything though, so that makes things better amiright? Critique is welcome! The main reason I’m writing this though is because I don’t think there are enough Male Readers out there for the Undertale fandom.  
> So enjoy! Critique! KUDO!! Have a nice day!


	2. Blue Jays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor monster kid

 

 

 

“Asriel?”

 

 

  


         I couldn’t help but mumble out the name. The memories behind his name were too much yet not enough to carry with me, and hearing myself say it again made my soul burn.

          _That surely isn’t Asriel, it can’t be. I saw him die years ago, I saw the little girl that he held onto for dear life burn in the flames._

          _So this man, this person standing in the town square definitely can’t be him. But, then just who is he? And what was that blast from earlier? Was it him? Did he do it?_ My thinking was cut off as I noticed the group of people huddled around the monster. They weren’t here to play ball, lemme tell you that much. You could tell just by their body language that they meant business.

         And what is that business you might ask? Well I thought it’d be obvious.. they wanted to kill him. And my suspicions were proven correct as a human lunged out at the monster, his fingers reaching out in a crazy sort of lust. The monster simply moved out of the way, revealing a blue female- uh, fish? She was holding a large icy blue spear that seemed to glow, and wore heavy armor. _Guess she’s his bodyguard?_

         Whoever she was, she quickly shoved the man to the side before swinging her spear in front of the incoming crowd of people, throwing them all back a good few feet due to the shockwave.

          _So that was her, she’s the one who caused the explosion._ I glanced over to see the handful of people thrown against the front of the shops, looking worse for wear.

         I waited a minute or two before slowly leaving the shop, allowing sans and Papyrus the awkwardness of standing at the door frame as I carefully approached the pair. “Excuse me…” I said, the female turned to me flashing a large smile before snarling out. “Who are you?” I simply scoffed at her, this women had the  **‘gall’** to break my windows and hurt a whole bunch of people but she wants to know who ** I AM?  **

          I clenched my fists angrily, “more like who are you and what the exact fuck are all of you doing?!” I shouted as I pushed past the pair of monsters and confronted the human crowd. “Y’all shouldn’t be harassing these monsters, so head on back to your jobs or school and get out of my shit.” The head of the pack made a move to fight with me, “or do I need to call the police?” This made the group jerk back in sudden realization, they were talking to a gang leader. The signal in these parts were mainly things like “do I need to call the police?” Or “got an officer in the back,” these kinds of questions and statements show that they aren’t afraid to have the police arrive to take care of matters themselves. I’m glad that they at least have some sort of common sense.

         The leader took a step forward, his hair was crazy and splayed whilst he wore a black leather jacket with the image of a blue jay sewn into the back. _He was part of the blue jay gang, fucking piece of shit gang I might add._ “If you don’t stop associating with monsters we might have to put an end to your business here.”

         “Id honestly love to see you try, You’re in my district now, I’d love to see you get anyone to agree with your side over mine, fucker.” He flinched hard before turning and signaling for his crew to get the hell out of there.

         “This ain’t over bitch,” he growled out before jumping on his motorcycle and driving away.

         “Hah-“ I sighed out as I turned to the pair, _he looked just like him._ “As-“ I began, before being rudely cut off by the fish lady, “thanks for getting rid of them bro,” I gave her a small (FAKE) smile, “don’t worry about it, those racist fucks needed to be thrown around a little.” I said while gesturing to the broken glass.

         She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, “I’m guessing you owned that?”

         “Heh, don’t worry about it, I’ll fix it somehow. How about you come in and hang around a little while? Don’t like the idea of y’all headin’ around town with a bunch of racist fucks up your ass.” The taller monster nodded, his golden fur glistening in the sunlight. “Thank you,” he said gently, a soft smile adorning his muzzle.

         I lead them into the shop, quickly getting to cleaning up the mess and ordering the products required for the fix up, while making tea of course.

         “What kind of tea would you like?” The monster looked up at me, his soft amber eyes catching mine, “would you happen to have golden flower tea?” My eyes widened, before a soft smile made its way across my face, _he liked that kind too,_ “yeah I have it.”

 

         A few hours later and I had fixed the glass and put the building into evening settings, which automatically tinted the windows and lowered the lights.

         A soft indie tune played over the stereo and I couldn’t help but hum along to it as I watched the sun sink below the horizon.

         “I never did introduce myself did I?” The larger monster asked as he set down his cup of tea.

         “My name is Asgore, I am the king of the underground,” my eyes widened, “this here is Undyne, the Captain of the royal guard.” He said gesturing to the blue fish sitting across from him. “And those three are sans, Papyrus, and Frisk, although I’ve been told you already know their names.”

         “Asgore, huh?” His eyes widened slightly, “I’m sorry if I’m wrong but, have we met before?” I looked up to meet his eyes as he asked.

         “I-“ I tried before I was cut off ** (again) ** by Undyne, “well it’s getting late, King Asgore we should probably start heading back.” My eyes widened slightly as he shifted his attention to her then to the sky past the windows. “Oh it seems you’re right.” He stood up, “well, thank you for having us over (Y/N).” I stood and we shook hands? Paws?, “I hope to see you soon?” I smiled softly as they started to leave, the king being the second to last in the room, as sans stood impatiently in the doorway, eavesdropping I suspected. But he seemed kind of confused, maybe even worried.  “I would like to continue our chat some other time,” Asgore said with a soft smile, _they looked too much alike, it hurt._ I nodded and he and his group left, I didn’t know wether I was to be relieved or stressed to the core. _What have I done? Getting involved with monsters? Risking my life and my establishment on monsters from the underground, just because I’m curious about my past._

 

_About Asriel._

_Well, that’s a thought for another day._

  


         I woke up to a beige ceiling, just like I do everyday. I really needed to paint it a different color, _beige is gonna drive me insane._ I pushed myself up off of my queen sized bed, it was way too big for me, it felt like I was drowning every time I got in it. _But it was just so damn comfortable._ I brought myself to get up and I walked across the wooden paneled floors, a soft warmth emanating from them.

         My room was right over the generator, so I didn’t really spend much time in there, since it gets so hot.

         I encouraged myself to get ready, eyes heavy and brain on fire I somehow managed to stumbled into the bathroom. _Feels like an oncoming migraine if I’ve ever felt one._ I leaned over the sink resisting the urge to vomit. _Maybe I should call in sick, no- I’m the boss I can’t do that. Maybe.. just one day._ I slapped myself on the arm for even thinking about it.

  


         “Let’s go,” I said after I pulled myself together enough and hobbled out of my apartment. I reached into my back pocket, hands shaking, and pulled out my motorcycle keys, moving to shove them into the (F/C) ignition.  That is until I was stopped by a gun to the back of my head.

         “Heya bitch,” that voice! It’s the guy from yesterday.

         “What the fuck did you think you were doing huh? I’m the leader of the blue jay gang!” He snarled out, “You’re in deep shit for talking to me like that!” He yelled as he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a wall, slamming me into it. “Agh!” I groaned in pain, _goddamnit I’m not useless, it’s just the fact that they caught me on a bad day. Shit_ _what am I gonna do?_

         “Get offa me!” I yelled as I tried to remove his hands, kicking and pushing. “You’re such a monster lover huh?” His hand wrapped around my throat and pinned me to the wall, _shit._ “Then behave or we’ll have to treat this little guy a lesson.” He smirked cockily as he redirected my view to a kid pinned to his knees, a gun to the back of his head. I couldn’t help but jerk in surprise and disgust.

         The fact that he would go to this extent to capture a monster kid just to threaten me to listen to his commands, it was sickening. _God I want to throw up._

         “The kid’s got nothin’ to do with this, leave em out of it.” I said weakly, god everything hurt. The man looked at me, popping his knuckles, “what? You think that’s gonna scare me?” I spit out with a smirk, he instantly punched me in the jaw, _shit maybe that was a bad idea.._ “Why don't you drop the sarcasm and fucking get on your knees.” He growled out as he dropped me to the floor and kicked me into the ground. “We’re gonna have some fun with you,” he smiled brightly.

 

         “I think the fuck not!” The man above me suddenly fell to the ground, the cigarette between his lips hitting me on my neck. “Shit!” I pushed myself off the ground, as the man laid unconscious where I had just been sitting.

         “D-don’t move!” The man holding the kid yelled out, his gun shaking unsteadily. “Hey, hows about you drop the kid and scootch on home, hm?” I said as I stood up, pulling my gun out of my waist high leather jeans. “Thanks for the help Daniel.”

         The man who had hit the blue jay leader simply smiled as he said, “nah no big, I was just about to go meet Sean at his cafe.”

         “Oh~~, gottin’ past stage 2 yet?” I said with a small smirk as he pushed me out of the way of an incoming bullet. “LEAVE ME ALONE (Y/N)!!!” I laughed hard, “NO WAY!” I was cracking up at this point, hands on my knees as I was literally crying.

         “St-stop it, (Y/N)! Ya- ya gotta pay attention we’re in a fight right now.” Daniel said while trying to soften his own laughs and calm down his burning face.

         The group of blue jay gangers had just frozen while watching us. What else were they supposed to do when their enemy is just laughing about something so trivial? “Okay! You can both shut up!”

         We both looked at each other, “I thought you had knocked him out real good, talking about knocking out… you knock up Sean ye-“ Daniel’s gun was aimed at my dick. “One more word, I swear…” I coughed awkwardly as I shifted my attention to the blue jay leader, (god I’m tired of calling him ‘Blue Jay leader’... his name’s Gerald now.)

         Gerald stood up, a grimace spreading across his face as he wiped blood from his lips. “That was a real stupid move from y’all.” He spit out as he tightened his hold on his pistol.

         “Quite the contrary,” the gang looked behind them. _Bout’ time,_ a group of people stood behind the gang, some holding street modified weapons while others were showing off their battle augmentations. “Sh-shit boss that’s!” Gerald bit his lip as he turned to the group, “get out of here YellowHawk! This is none of your business.” The group simply snickered before a man around “5’7” with short blonde hair with frosted pink tips stepped forward. He held a street modified shotgun against his shoulder and wore a black jacket with beige fur trim, low rise black skinny jeans, beige combat boots and a beige half hoody.

         “This is very much our problem, ya see- that’s our boss right there.” I looked over to watch Daniel straighten up intensely, _attention was being drawn to him- by Sean no less. God the fuckers were in love._

         The Jays looked at each other, radiating fear. “I’d fuck off if I were you,” Sean said, his eyes flaring as he cocked his shotgun.

         Gerald flinched back before backpedaling and running out of the area, his group on his heels. Everyone let out a heavy sigh. “Well I’m definitely going to be late,” I mumbled out, pain suddenly jumping up and around my spine. “Shit..” I sighed as I doubled over. God everything hurt.

         “Hey are you alright?!” Daniel was worried, his hand on my shoulder as the group rushed forwards. “Boss!” I laughed, “guys it’s fine, Daniel you really did do a good job acting as boss back there.” Daniel blushed heavily, “well- ya know I,” Sean simply looked at the both of us before grabbing Daniel and pulling him up off the ground. Gently helping me up when I had the opportunity to. “Y’all really didn’t have to come down here,” Sean gave me a look as I spoke, “if we didn’t come down here gangs would think that they could march all over your territory. Wouldn’t want that now would ya?” Sean said as he gently held Daniel’s hand.

         I’ve been the head of the YellowHawks for about 10-13 years. This area used to be rampant with the bad guys, so in order to keep us street kids alive I used my abilities and resources to get powerful and form a gang. Soon buying territory from my own back pocket and sucking up to the big gangs. Most of the people in the YellowHawks I’ve been friends with for years, most of them arrived within the first 5 years. But now if someone attacks me or someone else if I announce that I’m the boss shit goes down. People think they can overthrow me, or they’ll hunt down my address and my family. Being as big a gang as I am, letting other people know about my weaknesses was just bad news. That’s why we have Daniel or Sean or someone else higher up in the gang to act as lead, confuses the information.

         But right now as I looked at all of them I wondered _just how many of them didn’t actually agree with my views, and just how many of them hated monsters?_

         I bit my lip, “Hey,” my mind suddenly caught up to my body. “Where’s that kid?” Sean cocked his head, “oh!” He turned around and called for another member to bring the kid up. Sean threw him to the ground in front of me. “There ya go boss, whaddya want us to do with him?”

         I kneeled down, the kids hands were bound and it looked like he’d been beaten pretty thoroughly. _Poor kid,_ I reached forward and untied his hands.

         “H-hey boss what’re ya doing?” Sean said in a panic, I couldn't help but shoot him a glare. “He’s just a kid Sean, I’m untying him and taking him home.” I stated through gritted teeth.

         “Ya can’t do that boss!” Another member yelled out, _goddamnit Zane._ I stood up after untying the kid. “And why the hell not?”

         “He’s a monster!” “Yeah boss can’t ya see that they are bad news!!” I scoffed at all of them. “If you don’t like it you can get the hell out of my gang.” Everyone froze at this.

         “This gang was made to show everyone what love was.” _I can’t believe I have to explain this to them._ “I made this gang, this ** family, ** to help people who were hurt, to help people who needed a family. And that’s what we did, we made a big family, but now I feel as if none of us know each other now. How can you hate and despise the monsters when you haven’t even met them?” I questioned as I helped the kid up, his yellow feet stumbling across the pavement. “Daniel, Sean- take care of the shop today, okay?” They both nodded as I picked the kid up and plopped him on my motorcycle, jumping on afterwards and taking off.

         “Goddamnit, let’s get you home fucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, uh filler kinda chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this chapter took a lot of rewriting and rethinking and rewriting and rethinking. Longest chapter I’ve ever wrote to anything though, so that makes things better amiright? Critique is welcome! The main reason I’m writing this though is because I don’t think there are enough Male Readers out there for the Undertale fandom.  
> So enjoy! Critique! KUDO!! Have a nice day!


End file.
